27 Lost and Found
by Cabernet Sauvignon
Summary: Darren desaparece durante el estreno de SBL. Michael POV. Traducción autorizada por djchika. CC.


Traducción autorizada por** djchika **_(así pueden encontrarla aquí en ff, en tumblr y AO3)_

**Resumen: **Darren desaparece durante el estreno de SBL.

**Disclaimer: **Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**27. Lost and Found**

* * *

La cuestión era que en realidad Michael no era un mal tipo. De hecho, la mayoría de sus amigos y colegas incluso le definirían como agradable y simpático. Había aprendido a mantener su cabeza baja y a evitar conflictos temprano en la vida, a alisar arrugas fácilmente; un efecto secundario de nacer precisamente en el medio de cuatro hermanos y hermanas difíciles de mantener. Sumado el hecho de que seguía instrucciones y horarios con precisión militar y cualquiera diría sin lugar a dudas que era perfecto para su trabajo.

Pero ser un pacifista simpático y fácil de agradar no era fácil cuando tenías ganas de arrancarte el cabello constantemente tratando de guiar a una de las estrellas en ascenso más grandes de Hollywood lejos de arruinar toda su carrera.

—¿A dónde demonios fue? —le siseó Rick. Junto a Rick, la siempre presente morena dio un leve encogimiento de hombros, sus ojos pícaros y cómplices. Michael le fulminó con la mirada en broma cuando pasaron.

Gruñó mientras buscaba a Darren con la mirada. Él también estaba teniendo un buen rato. Él, Alla y varios publicistas más estaban en la mesa intercambiando historias de guerra y cotilleo afable sobre sus clientes.

Michael captó la mirada de Alla y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente está mezclándose con la gente, relájate —dijo ella, ofreciéndole otra bebida.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —respondió Michael, aceptando el vaso. Chris era el sueño de todo publicista. Al contrario de Darren, que era propenso a soltar línea tras línea de imprudencia, Chris era cuidadoso con lo que decía y hacía. En público siempre se aseguraba de permanecer dentro de la línea de lo que estaba considerado como comportamiento sociablemente aceptable —divertido y atrevido, pero completamente apropiado. La vida privada del chico, por otra parte, era otra cosa.

Hablando del mismo, Michael se levantó y trató de ubicar a Tom. El gran hombre era mucho más fácil de encontrar que Chris o Darren.

Sus ojos exploraron el lugar y aterrizaron en el guardaespaldas parado junto a uno de los grandes altavoces. El sonido proveniente de ellos debía estar siendo ensordecedor, pero no se movía de su sitio, una mirada incómoda en su rostro. Michael examinó el área alrededor de Tom, pero no vio a Chris en ningún lado. Notó que Tom estaba mirado a todos lados menos a las cortinas que estaban directamente detrás de los altavoces.

—¡Carajo! —maldijo, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Alla.

Michael hizo una seña hacia el guardaespaldas y Alla se bajó de su silla y se paró junto a él para seguir su línea visual. Sin embargo, Tom ya no estaba sólo, a su lado estaba Darren, luciendo despeinado pero feliz. Intentó chocar los cinco con Tom, pero el guardaespaldas le dio una mirada mordaz, haciendo que Darren dejara caer su mano con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Darren se alejó dando botes y, un par de minutos después, Chris apareció de detrás de los altavoces. Al menos había tratado de enderezar su corbata. Darren ni siquiera se había abotonado el abrigo.

Alla se echó a reír y cabeceó en respuesta. —Aún no han sido atrapados. Es el gran día de Chris, déjalos tener su diversión.

—Puede que hayas hablado demasiado pronto —dijo Michael. Un fotógrafo había aprovechado el hecho de que Darren y Chris estaban en las mismas inmediaciones para pedirles algunas fotos.

Los ojos de Chris se ensancharon por un momento hasta que vio a Max, le excusó rápidamente de la chica con la que estaba hablando y le arrastró a la foto.

—Entrenamos bien a nuestro chico —se regodeó Alla, volviendo a sentarse y tomando un sorbo de su cóctel.

—Un día van a atraparlos con los pantalones abajo, literalmente, y no sé si debería darle a Darren un te lo dije o un abrazo.

—Son bastante perfectos uno para el otro, ¿no? —dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce. Ambos habían estado con sus clientes desde el principio y habían presenciado la forma en la que su relación había cambiado de amistad a coqueteo a lo que tenían ahora.

Michael asentó una sonrisa en su cara. Por mucho que Darren le causara numerosas migrañas, no podía negar que el chico tenía un buen corazón. —¿Crees que alguna vez podrán hacer todo eso en público?

—Debería esperar que no. Esos dos pueden ser bastardos pervertidos —dijo Alla con una risa audible—. Pero sí, después de Glee, cuando toda esta locura termine. Cuando no tengamos que controlar tanto a los fans. Creo que será hasta entonces que tendrán su día.

—Esto es amor verdadero… ¿crees que pase todos los días? —dijo Michael, recordando la última película que Darren le había obligado a ver.

—¡Exactamente! —Alla le guiñó el ojo y le hizo una seña al camarero por otra ronda—. Ahora termina tu bebida. Necesito estar un poco ebria para cuando vayamos y hagamos control de daños.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar :)**


End file.
